Suicide Forest
by 777thHeaven
Summary: "Tu vida es valiosa y te ha sido otorgada por tus padres. Piensa en ellos, en tus hermanos e hijos. Por favor, busca ayuda y no atravieses este lugar solo…" Advertencias: AU. Situaciones oscuras.


Hola… tengo bloqueo con el _**capítulo 6**_ de _**Sinking Black**_ gracias a esta idea que se metió en mi cabeza. Y en pro de mi salud mental, preferí sacarla de una vez de mis pensamientos.

Los capítulos serán muy cortos, probablemente… Al igual que el fic en general.

 **Advertencias:** Bleach no me pertenece. AU. Situaciones oscuras.

 **Suicide Forest**

 **Capítulo 01: La figura alada que mora en el bosque**

" _Tu vida es valiosa y te ha sido otorgada por tus padres._

 _Piensa en ellos, en tus hermanos e hijos._

 _Por favor, busca ayuda y no atravieses este lugar solo…"_

… _.._

 _Cuando era pequeña, mi hermano me dijo que la vida era un regalo del cielo._

 _Ya no lo creo…_

… _.._

El olor a tierra húmeda invade sus fosas nasales. Sus párpados se sienten pesados. Abre con dificultad los ojos, sintiéndose un poco desorientada.

— ¿Un sueño, eh? — piensa. Vuelve a cerrarlos.

El próximo sentido que se despierta es el tacto… siente la rugosidad del suelo sobre su mejilla. Esta frío.

Pasa la lengua por sus labios, tratando de eliminar la resequedad en ellos. Identifica un sabor extraño… ¿Óxido? ¿Sangre?

El rugido de los árboles al ser movidos por el viento, la alertan. Nunca le ha gustado ese sonido, de cierta forma la atemoriza e intimida.

— Probablemente, olvidé cerrar la ventana de mi habitación.

Con cierta pereza, se yergue. Estruja sus ojos con fuerza, antes de abrirlos.

Finalmente, se encuentra en un paraje completamente desconocido. Oscuro, frío y cubierto de árboles gigantes.

Traga saliva. ¿Dónde está? Lo último que recuerda es estar en su habitación, haber hablado con su novio y tras desearle las buenas noches, sucumbir ante el implacable sueño.

Observa a sus alrededores, aun creyéndose en alguna clase de estado onírico. Se levanta del suelo ligeramente mojado y da unos ligeros pasos cerca de donde se ha despertado, nota que no llevaba zapatos.

Casi nunca es capaz de tener sueños lúcidos, por lo que en esta ocasión se encuentra claramente emocionada al respecto.

— Hace frío— dice tiritando. Se abraza para mantener el calor corporal cuando la brisa nocturna arremetió con fuerza a través de los lúgubres árboles.

Mientras examina la corteza de un árbol, escucha un zumbido a sus espaldas. Instintivamente, gira en dirección al sonido. Se asusta un poco… ese sueño ya no le gustaba para nada. Se agacha, ocultándose tras un conjunto de ramas caídas. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, mientras se repite como un mantra "Despierta, despierta, despierta". El ruido cesa. Teme abrir los ojos y encontrarse aún en ese lugar. Algo le dice que quizás no era un sueño...

— Sálvame— escucha a sus espaldas, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra su espina dorsal.

Se atreve a voltear. Fue un gran error. Lo que encuentra tras de sí es lo más impactante que ha visto en toda su vida. Es un hombre sin rostro. Si. Dónde se supone que debería haber estado la nariz, la boca y los ojos, había una gran masa de carne supurante de sangre, como si algo hubiera explotado directo en su cara.

La joven grita con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo de su escondite. Lo que ve es el infierno. Una gran cantidad de personas desfiguradas, carne putrefacta, malos olores, sangre, viceras, gritos y llantos… Algunas imploraban perdón, otras pedían salvación.

Se petrifica viendo la tétrica escena durante segundos que le parecen eternos, hasta que lo siente. Una mano sujetándose a su tobillo.

Cierra los ojos deseando morir en ese instante

— Perdóname, Ayako… tienes que perdonarme

Sus manos comienzan a temblar y posteriormente todo su cuerpo. Con extremo cuidado mira hacia el suelo.

La mujer llora lágrimas de sangre, arrastrando lentamente su cuerpo sin piernas para estar más cerca de ella.

El grito que profiere esta vez es mucho más estridente que el anterior. Como puede, se deshace del agarre de la joven llorona y corre tan fuerte como sus piernas le permiten en dirección contraria a donde se estaban reuniendo la multitud de cuerpos cercenados.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanza en su camino, puede ver claramente como nuevos cuerpos deformados y ensangrentados comienzan a materializarse a su paso.

— ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño! ¡Despiértate! —se ordena.

El brusco agarre de uno de las figuras logra golpearle la espalda, haciéndola trastabillar hasta caer al suelo… Es raro, siente el dolor del ataque recibido más no el del impacto de su cuerpo al desplomarse en el duro piso.

El sonido de las almas suplicantes tras ella no cesa.

" _Perdóname". "Sálvame". "No me olvides"_

Las maltrechas figuras se ciernen sobre ella. No tiene oportunidad de escapar. Gruesas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, mientras siente a sus atacantes cada vez más cerca…

Una brisa fuerte y fría mueve los árboles que se encuentran a su alrededor, levantando las hojas caídas del suelo, haciendo que bailaran sobre la pobre mujer que yacía en el suelo. Identifica el sonido de un aleteo y unas suaves pisadas, mientras que los quejidos emitidos por las "personas" tras de sí iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

En la tierra rasposa, con la mirada puesta al frente y los puños cerrados, temblaba del pánico. Le sorprendía que aún no se hubiera orinado… Realmente estaba al borde de un infarto.

Junta todo el valor que le queda para encarar al recién llegado. Voltea y sus ojos se abren como platos. Lo que está frente a ella no podía ser humano.

Ciertamente, su figura es como la de un hombre joven pero hay ciertas características que lo delatan como un ser sobrenatural: piel extremadamente pálida y casi brillante, ojos de color verde intenso y unas alas negras que salen de sus omoplatos. Viste un hakama blanco tan blanco como su misma piel.

La mujer puede ver como alrededor del recién llegado, los cuerpos comienzan a desaparecer como si de ceniza se tratase. Trata de levantarse, más la orden que le da a su cerebro no llega a sus piernas.

Ya no hay nadie más en esa zona del bosque. Solo ella y el espectro. ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Cómo correr si sus piernas no le respondían?

La criatura posa sus ojos ella. Camina con paso lento hasta posicionarse a unos cuantos centímetros de donde se encuentra. La joven no puede dejar de llorar. Iba a desaparecer como las otras figuras.

— Bienvenida a Aokigahara, mujer— habla la figura alada con voz firme y sin vida. Su rostro permanece sin expresión alguna, a pesar de que le da la bienvenida.

— ¿Aokigahara? — pregunta la joven sin poder creer en el lugar en el que se encuentra

— Si, Inoue Orihime. Bienvenida al bosque de los suicidas….

 **Fin**

 **Aclaratorias:** Este fic se inspira en la ¿leyenda urbana? Japonesa del bosque Aokigahara conocido también como el bosque de los suicidas, segundo lugar con más suicidios en todo el mundo (El primer lugar es el puente Golden Gate en San Francisco). Si quieren saber más de esta historia como tal, googleen para que se asusten un poco.

La idea del fic me vino gracias a un video de Dross (un youtuber que me gusta mucho) que habla de 7 hechos impresionantes que no tienen explicación

¿Merezco un review o un tomatazo?

Dudas y preguntas, háganlas con confianza… No muerdo

Un abrazo.


End file.
